Minato en el país de la niebla de las maravillas
by yusha
Summary: A Minato le pareció ver algo rojo saliendo de entre unos arbustos y tras un parpadeo notó que se trataba de la larga cabellera de una muchacha se incorporó cuan alta era sin siquiera sacudir su falda azul, acercándose hacia él para preguntarle si había visto pasar por ahí a una tortuga gris. / Este fic forma parte del Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos.
1. La chica detrás de la tortuga gris

**Aviso:** Este fic forma parte del Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos.

 **NOVIEMBRE:** Un fanfic crack.

* * *

.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno . Pairing crack . Posible OoC . Referencias a la obra de Lewis Carroll.

 **Género:** Fantasía.

 **Rated:** K

 **Status:** Terminado.

.

* * *

.

 **Minato en el país de la niebla de las maravillas.**

By Yusha.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. La chica detrás de la tortuga gris.**

Minato despertó en el bosque sintiéndose un poco desorientado.

Al incorporarse y observar a su alrededor, recordó que había ido hasta allí para entrenar y gastar la energía producto de la frustración que los gritos y rechazos de Kushina le había provocado, en especial cuando él no había hecho nada más que ser amable y atento con ella al tratar de ayudarla.

De nuevo.

¿Acaso no era lo que las chicas querían?, se preguntó el rubio de ojos azules un tanto decepcionado de que sus intentos de acercarse a la pelirroja fuesen infructuosos mientras se incorporaba y echaba a andar colina arriba, pateando un par de piedras hasta detenerse en lo alto, entrando a un estado contemplativo de la naturaleza desde ese alto punto, esperando que Kami-sama lo iluminara y respondiera a su pregunta.

Pero aquello no sucedió.

No hubo una luz bajada del cielo ni una voz contestando que sí o que no. A lo mucho, Minato obtuvo una ligera brisa que por unos instantes revolvió sus cabellos y movió las hojas de los árboles al otro lado del lago cuyas aguas se movieron con suavidad... y algo que se movía más abajo.

De pronto, a Minato le pareció ver un manchón rojo saliendo de entre unos arbustos y tras un parpadeo entrecerró ligeramente los ojos notando que más que un manchón, se trataba de la larga cabellera de una muchacha de más o menos su edad, que tras unos segundos de andar a gatas se incorporó cuan alta era sin siquiera sacudir su falda azul.

—¿Kushina? —Minato balbuceó, un par de pasos dados en dirección a ella sin pensar, mas al poner mayor atención se dio cuenta de su error.

El cabello de la chica en cuestión era de un tono rojo más oscuro y además lo llevaba peinado de una manera en que Kushina jamás lo llevaría: con un gracioso chonguito en la parte de arriba y un largo mechón cubriendo por completo su ojo izquierdo. Mismo que, pese a mantenerse oculto, Minato supo que fijó sobre él cuando le vio avanzar algunos pasos hacia donde él estaba.

—¿No has visto una tortuga gris pasar por aquí? —preguntó, su voz más suave de lo imaginado por un instante lo sorprendió

—¿Una tortuga dices?

—Si, una tortuga de este alto, color gris—dijo mostrando el tamaño con su mano. Un tamaño verdaderamente impropio para una tortuga ya que abarcaba poco más de un metro y Minato así se lo hizo ver a la pelirroja.

—Lo siento, no creo que pueda ser posible que exista una tortuga de un tamaño así —dijo, pero la chica no se quedó a escuchar el resto de su charla, dando media vuelta y corriendo apresurada hacia el lago mientras balbuceaba algo como ¿Dónde está mi tortuga, dónde está mi tortuguita? .

Y Minato sin pensarlo, se fue inmediatamente detrás de ella.

—Espera, ¡por favor, espera! —le llamó, sus ojos azules alternando entre ella y el suelo en caso de que la tortuga estuviera por el lugar.

Pero la chica siguió corriendo a toda prisa, deteniéndose apenas un instante al llegar a la orilla del lago, sus ojos oteando entre sus aguas.

—Tortuguita, tortuguita —Minato la escuchó volver a llamar, viéndola levantar un poco su vestido azul con las manos antes de dar un par de pasos dentro del agua de manera tal que él tuvo que estirar la mano para sujetar el brazo de ella y detenerla.

—¡No! —dijo al tirar de ella, sus ojos azules percatándose entonces de la angustia que había en los verdes de ella que casi forcejeó. Casi, porque de inmediato Minato se explicó—: desde el agua será más difícil encontrarla. Debemos buscar desde lo alto —y señaló en dirección a algunas ramas de árbol que se alzaban sobre el lago.

La chica pelirroja miró en su dirección para de nuevo mirarlo a él.

—¿Crees que se pueda? —cuestionó, un brillo de esperanza en su mirada hizo a Minato sonreír.

—Seguro. Ven, te ayudo —dijo y tirando suavemente de ella la guio hasta el árbol, subiendo primero él y extendiendo hacia ella su mano para ayudarla a trepar, buscando primero el sitio firme que lo sostuviera antes de que lo hiciera ella y suspirando cuando llegó al sitio más alejado y dentro del lago, mirándola a ella que empinada sobre la gruesa rama buscaba.

—¿Ves algo? —preguntó la pelirroja con su voz esperanzada, dejando de mirar por un instante al lago para mirar a Minato cuyos ojos azules habían estado en todo momento sobre ella y tras un parpadeo negó con su cabeza para ayudarla a buscar.

—Aún nada —confesó sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer por su desliz, sabiendo que debía concentrarse en ayudarla en lugar de observar los bonitos rasgos de la chica a su lado, a quien no recordaba haber visto en el pasado por lo que preguntó—: ¿Y cómo te llamas? Yo soy Minato —se presentó, esta vez mirándola de reojo.

Ella parecía tan concentrada en su búsqueda que por un segundo Minato creyó que no lo había escuchado, pero entonces contestó:

—Me llamo Mei —dijo y acto seguido respingó haciendo un sonidito nasal que lo alertó tanto como su voz—. ¿Viste eso? —dijo, su índice señalando un punto en el lago que Minato no identificó.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó buscando.

—¡Eso! —repitió ella, pero al no ver nada, Minato sacudió la cabeza volviendo a mirarla a ella.

—Lo siento yo no... —empezó a decir mas se interrumpió al verla ponerse precariamente de pie sobre aquella rama que los sostenía —. ¿Qué haces? —Alertado cuestionó, su mano extendiéndose en dirección a ella para detenerla—. ¡Ten cuidado o vas a caerte! —Advirtió.

Sin embargo, ella le ignoró aferrando ambas manos a la falda de su vestido azul, y justo antes de que Minato la atrapara la pelirroja saltó al agua para sorpresa y espanto de Minato que gritó.

—¡Mei!

Y mirando horrorizado hacia el fondo del lago notó aquello que en apariencia la chica había estado buscando pues aunque el agua estaba agitada el rubio pudo ver la oscura y enorme silueta de una tortuga monstruosa…

Y sin mucho pensarlo, el mismo Minato saltó al agua yendo justo detrás de la muchacha.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Honestamente no quería publicar este fic hasta que estuviera terminado. No me malinterpreten: tengo muchos fics en hiatus como para atreverme a publicar uno más, y que encima de todo tenga un hilo de sucesos que pueden llegar a ser confusos, pues preferí que estuviera completo para que la pudieran leer de una sentada._

 _Además, el reto de Noviembre en los 12 meses y los 12 fics resultó ser la oportunidad perfecta para publicarlo ya que mi otra opción era mucho más ridícula que hasta me daba pena escribirla. De verdad. Quizás algún día me atreva, quien sabe, solo el tiempo lo dirá jajaja._

 _Mientras tanto, agradezco a quienes han decidido que quieren leer esta historia cuya trama puede no tener ni pies ni cabeza pero para mi tiene sentido dentro de mis head canon;_ _y si encuentran algunas similitudes con cierta obra de la literatura inglesa escrita por Lewis Carroll es... ¿mera coincidencia?_

 _Jajajaja. Saludos, besos y gracias por su atención._


	2. Muérdeme

**Capítulo 2. Muerdeme.**

La sensación de caída no fue tan prolongada como la sensación de flotar en el agua, en donde Minato contuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos buscando a Mei para ir directamente hacia ella.

Su principal prioridad, pese al impulsivo acto de ella, era sacarla del agua: si lo que había visto desde lo alto era en verdad una tortuga gigante sin duda alguna ambos se encontraban en peligro de ser comidos… sin embargo y pese a todos sus esfuerzos de llegar a ella, los pulmones de Minato reclamaron la ausencia de aire. Aire que en el agua no existía… y no obstante eso, sabiendo que no lograría llegar a la superficie el rubio aspiró descubriendo que no se ahogaba y lo mejor: que en realidad no estaba nadando en agua sino flotando sobre una fría y húmeda niebla a través de la cual podía ver la silueta difusa de Mei.

O al menos eso creía porque mientras seguía avanzando le pareció notar un par de largas espadas flotando a su lado.

—¿Mei? —Le llamó con desconfianza, porque ver espadas flotar no era algo normal.

Además, ¿qué tal que la tortuga ya se los había comido?

—Por aquí, la tortuga siguió el camino de las siete espadas —la escuchó contestar con cierto entusiasmo en la voz, entusiasmo que Minato no compartió.

Sin embargo, haciendo uso de sus manos y pies el rubio se impulsó para avanzar mas rápido en aquella densa niebla, identificando la silueta cada vez menos difusa de la pelirroja que de pronto le advirtió:

—Ten cuidado con Sameheda, no te vaya a morder —le dijo y el rubio casi pudo escucharla reír.

No a Mei sino a la espada junto a la que pasaba, y desconfiando todavía mas de aquel lugar, tras contar las siete espadas (cada una más peculiar que la anterior), el rubio sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo y que a su alrededor todas las cosas se reorientaban mientras que la niebla se dispersaba en una nueva dirección quedando completamente a su espaldas mientras un pasillo rocoso y largo se esclarecía frente a él, permitiéndole ver allá cerca del fondo a su compañera que sin esperarlo viraba hacia la derecha gritándole a la tortuga que la esperara.

—¡Por favor espérame! ¡Yagura por favor! —Minato claramente la escuchó, y reaccionando a toda prisa, el muchacho también corrió entre las piedras yendo detrás de ella.

—¡Mei! ¡Para, no se a donde vas! —a su vez le pidió, sus manos yendo al shuriken de tres puntas que poseía dispuesto a lanzarlo y llegar más rápido a donde estaba la pelirroja, mas al llegar al recodo en donde ella giró, Minato se encontró con ella postrada de rodillas junto a una pared, echando un vistazo a través de un agujero del tamaño de un ratón—. ¿Mei? —Desconcertado, Minato la llamó dando un par de pasos en su dirección.

Fue entonces que, sentándose en el piso, la muchacha de nuevo lo miró, sus grandes ojos verdes mirándolo con atención

—Yagura se fue por aquí, pude verlo cuando cruzó —le dijo con angustia en la voz, por lo que Minato pronto comenzó a buscar a su alrededor.

—Debe haber otra salida, o tal vez algo más que nos pueda ayudar —dijo apurando sus pasos en dirección al único mueble en la habitación.

Mei de inmediato se levantó y lo siguió.

—¿Qué es, qué encontraste? —preguntó mientras Minato examinaba los objetos sobre la mesa, frascos vacíos que no contenían ni siquiera una gota de líquido alguno por lo que con un gesto negó.

—Nada, ¿estás segura que…?

—¿Muérdeme? —interrumpió de pronto ella ganándose una mirada por parte de Minato que al verla acercarse a él se sonrojó, notando segundos después de que si lo había hecho era porque su mano estaba extendiéndose por sobre la mesa para tomar una lámina de papel que estaba junto a él.

El sonrojo se incrementó debido a su vergüenza al creer que ese "muérdeme" era una petición y no algo que ella había encontrado y leído, para después mostrárselo.

—¿Crees que funcione? —le preguntó alternando la mirada entre la oblea, el rubio y el agujero de ratón.

—Pues… no se —admitió mirando también al hueco antes de mirarla a ella y su corazón se saltó un latido cuando la vio simplemente morder un trozo de aquello—. ¡Mei! —exclamó extendiendo la mano para quitarle el objeto de las manos, viéndola de inmediato caminar hacia la pared.

Y sorpresivamente frente a sus ojos Minato presenció cómo el cuerpo de Mei se encogía con cada paso que daba, no solo en tamaño sino también en edad.

—Funciona, ¿lo ves? —dijo entonces ella con una dulce voz infantil, esbozando una amplia sonrisa para después dar media vuelta y entrar en el agujero, dejando a Minato pasmado unos instantes antes de morder también el diminuto papel y echar a correr en su dirección.

De ninguna manera se iba a quedar atrás.


	3. La oruga que soplaba

**Capítulo 3. La oruga que soplaba.**

El agujero de ratón era literalmente eso: un hueco en la pared que la atravesaba y descendía, cambiando poco a poco del piso y techo de piedra a uno de tierra de entre la cual surgían pequeñas raicillas que si no se tenía el cuidado adecuado se enredarían en el cabello... tal y como le pasó en más de una ocasión a Mei cuyas facciones aniñadas Minato encontraba adorables mientras la ayudaba vez tras vez a desenredarse.

—Debes ser un poco más cuidadosa y paciente —sugirió él durante la última vez en que sus manos se encargaron de retirar el cabello de las raíces que le habían detenido y jalado el rojo cabello de la niña cuyo puchero anunciaba un llanto de desesperación.

—¡Pero la tortuga esta alejándose! —Insistió, se mano señalando el punto blanco ya no tan lejano a través del cual suponían la tortuga había tenido que cruzar.

Minato le sonrió con dulzura, sacudiendo los últimos resquicios de tierra de su cabeza antes de ofrecerle su mano para que ella la tomara y no se le adelantara.

—Estoy seguro de que lo alcanzaremos —le dijo con su propia voz infantil, mirando un instante la indecisión de la chiquilla quien se decidió a corresponder el gesto y sonrió de esa forma tan bonita y contagiosa que a Minato le hizo sentir más liviano al andar tomados de la mano por el agujero de ratón, parpadeando y alzando la mano que tenían libre cuando al llegar al punto blanco al fondo que resultó ser la luz del exterior.

—¿Puedes verlo? —Preguntó con sus ojos aún entrecerrados Mei, apretando un poco más la mano de Minato cuyos ojos azules se estaban llenando rápidamente de lágrimas para contrarrestar el efecto enceguecedor de la luz.

—No... Aún no —respondió.

Un segundo después, ambos escucharon un bufido y viraron la cabeza en aquella dirección: parecía que había algo ahí, ¿era una oruga gigantesca reposando sobre un gran hongo...?

—Ustedes los Kage no serían capaz de ver la realidad, aunque la tengan frente a la cara —escuchó tal aseveración Minato, proviniendo de una desagradable voz masculina que le hizo parpadear todavía más...

—¿Utakata?

En especial cuando escuchó la voz de Mei y sintió como soltaba su mano con toda la intención de alejarse de él un par de titubeantes pasos.

—Espera Mei —llamó extendiendo de nuevo su mano hacia ella, sintiendo cómo algo húmedo reventaba contra sus dedos, parpadeando con insistencia mientras sus ojos terminaban por adaptarse a la luz para permitirle verla.

A ella y, por supuesto, al sujeto que aunque parecía una enorme oruga al permanecer recostado de lado en la cima del gran hongo en realidad no lo era, y que además estaba soplando un montón de burbujas directo al rostro de la pequeña pelirroja que se cubría con las manos mientras le suplicaba que se detuviera, aunque de manera infructuosa.

—Mei ¿lo conoces? —Preguntó tirando de ella tras verlo mejor, buscando alejarla del exhibicionista, cuyo kimono azul parecía estar demasiado flojo y mostraba más de lo que cualquier hombre decente mostraría, y protegerla del ataque de burbujas que no cesaba.

Aunque no podía asegurarlo, el nombre que Mei había pronunciado parecía ser el de ese sujeto, quien al no poder seguir lanzando sus burbujas al rostro de la pelirroja, guardó su soplador en el frasco de burbujas, entrecerrando sus ojos al verla asentir mientras se tallaba aún los ojos.

—Sí, él es Utakata...

—Te equivocas, yo no soy esa persona que mencionas —interrumpió de pronto el susodicho con más enfado del que debería, sentándose sobre el hongo y bajando de él con un ágil movimiento que contrastaba con la pereza antes mostrada, mientras guardaba el recipiente de burbujas en el interior de su kimono, se daba la media vuelta y caminaba.

Minato, al ver los ojos todavía llorosos de la pelirroja que hizo ademán de ir detrás de Utakata, le entregó un pañuelo para que se limpiara lo jabonoso que pudiera haberle quedado en las manos y el rostro, además de sostenerla para que no avanzara

—Entonces ¿por qué parece que estás listo para huir de mí, igual que lo hizo él? —cuestionó entonces ella, recibiendo de Minato el pañuelo, pero sin quitar sus ojos verdes de la espalda del hombre de cabello negro que supuestamente no era Utakata, quien mirándola con absoluto desinterés por sobre su hombro, negó con su cabeza.

—Yo no estoy huyendo. Estoy avanzando.

—¿Avanzando lejos de mi?

—Avanzando hacia delante, yendo a un sitio mejor —explicó de forma escueta para volver la vista al frente y abrir su propio camino.

—Utakata... ¡Utakata! —le gritó desesperada ella, pero el hombre de las burbujas perdiéndose entre la maleza jamás se giró, y aunque Minato y Mei trataron de seguir sus pasos, no encontraron ni un solo rastro de él, lo cual puso muy triste a Mei.


	4. El tiburón que sonreía

Capitulo 4. El tiburón que sonreía.

Mirando un poco a Mei, Minato no sabría decir si sus lágrimas eran por el jabón de las burbujas que le había caído en los ojos o por la tristeza de ver a Utakata marcharse.

Sea como fuera, verla de aquella manera estrujaba fuerte el corazón del rubio quien, tomándola de la mano, trató con todas sus fuerzas de animarla al recordarle el por qué estaban ahí.

—Ven, vamos. Tenemos que encontrar a esa escurridiza tortuga, ¿recuerdas? —Le dijo esbozando para ella una sonrisa, cálida y optimista, que no obstante ella no correspondió.

—No quiero —dijo con su infantil voz, su mano soltándose de la de Minato quien sorprendido la vio alejarse de él un par de pasos y agacharse junto al enorme hongo en que había estado Utakata recostado.

—¿Por qué no? —Desconcertado le preguntó acercándose, pero ella se negó a verlo a la cara cuando contestó.

—¡Porque no tiene caso! Yagura se fue, igual que lo hizo Utakata —aseguró.

De pronto una risa se escuchó, una risa tan inoportuna que Minato palideció y Mei, ceñuda se giró para verlo a él de manera acusadora.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó y Minato de inmediato lo negó.

—¡No fui yo, lo juro! —aseguró, justo cuando la risa volvió a escucharse por lo que la pelirroja de inmediato se levantó.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó sus ojos verdes oteando aún a su alrededor, caminando hacia el sitio en que había escuchado el sonido con Minato yendo detrás de ella, sorprendiéndose (al menos Minato) de ver una sonrisa que era toda dientes, o mejor dicho colmillos afilados, flotando—. ¡Responde! ¿Qué es tan divertido, dientes de tiburón? —Con un grito y una patada al piso, la enfadada niña exigió una respuesta.

Y ante la mirada ya sorprendida de Minato, un rostro comenzó a tomar forma alrededor de todos esos dientes blancos: primero unos muy finos labios entre el gris y el azul, después un mentón cuadrado, seguido de la nariz pequeña y chata junto con unos pómulos sobre los cuales surgieron unas agallas tan delgadas, que enmarcaron una detrás de otra los párpados de unos ojos blancos y diminutos que en realidad sí parecían ser los de un tiburón o un pescado que, sin dejar de sonreír, miraba fijamente a la muchachita.

—Todo es mejor con una sonrisa, ¿recuerdas? Así la gente no sabe cuánto duele lo que te hacen y puedes arrancarles la cabeza cuando menos lo esperen —dijo la cabeza flotante, deslizándose hacia abajo a través del espacio para quedar a la altura del rostro de la pelirroja. Y Minato no supo si fue algo en su mirada o las propias palabras que fueron pronunciadas que lo alertaron y despertaron en él su instinto protector, llevándolo a sujetar a Mei por el codo e intentar llamar su atención.

—Mei vamos, la tortuga... —murmuró tirando gentilmente de ella, pero sus ojos verdes siguieron fijos en los diminutos ojos de la cabeza de tiburón cuyo cabello azul surgió como magia frente a sus ojos.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero matar a nadie, pero tampoco quiero huir más? —preguntó ella dando incluso un par de pasos hacia el hombre tiburón, soltándose del contacto de Minato como si no lo sintiera, incapaz también de notar el horror en los ojos azules cuando se materializó una mano tan grande y tan azul como el rostro del hombre tiburón.

—A veces hay sacrificios que tienen que hacerse... —dijo el hombre en voz más suave, su mano acercándose al rostro de la pequeña Mei, sus dedos rozando con suavidad el largo mechón de cabello rojo con que cubría uno de sus ojos mientras su brazo completo se materializaba sin que ninguno, salvo quizás Minato, pareciera notarlo—… y a veces tienes que despedirte de la gente, aunque no lo desees —aseguró, sus ojos de pescado reflejándose en la infantil mirada, cuya voz expresó toda la inocencia de la que era capaz al preguntar.

—Pero siempre me recordarán. Ellos no me olvidarán, y tú tampoco, ¿verdad?

Y ensanchando todavía más la sonrisa, el hombre soltó su cabello y retrocedió desvaneciéndose mientras se alejaba, permaneciendo únicamente su sonrisa en el espacio mientras contestaba.

—No, nunca te olvidarán. Para bien o para mal —aseguró, su risa escalofriante volviendo a escucharse en el lugar provocando no obstante una sonrisa en el rostro de la chiquilla que de mejor humor se giró dándole la espalda a la sonrisa y encarando de nuevo a Minato, cuyos ojos alternaron entre la desvaneciente sonrisa y el rostro de la niña.

—¿No es ese el camino que debió tomar la tortuga? —preguntó ella de mejor humor, al parecer sin notar el desconcierto y la confusión de Minato, quien queriendo más que nada alejarse de los últimos dientes que quedaban, retrocedió un paso, asintió y sonrió.

—Ven, vamos. No creo que se haya adelantado demasiado —le animó y viéndola también sonreír esperó a que ella avanzara primero, antes de dar la vuelta e ir justo detrás de ella, echando una última mirada hacia atrás tan solo para confirmar que no quedaba ni un solo rastro de aquella enigmática y escalofriante sonrisa.


	5. La hora del té

**Capitulo 5. La hora del té.**

El camino por el que anduvieron era tan grande como lo fue el hongo en que encontraron al hombre de las burbujas: pasto que los sobrepasaba en altura, flores todavía más altas que hacían de techo con sus pétalos de colores entre los que se filtraba el sol y a veces tenían que saltar de un guijarro a otro para evadir los agujeros entre ellos.

Sin embargo, por muy extraño que todo fuera, la verdad era que tanto Minato como Mei parecían estar disfrutado el recorrido, a veces deteniéndose para mirar el color de su piel o su cabello bajo el efecto de la luz sobre los pétalos, otras cuando escuchaban con atención tratando de descubrir si el zumbido que escuchaban era de una abeja o un abejorro, y otras más cuando se detenían a inspeccionar qué tan profundo podría ser el agujero que había entre guijarro y guijarro, evaluando si convenía bajar o simplemente saltarlo.

Sea como fuera, para cuando llegaron a algún punto del camino y ambos aguzaron el oído al escuchar algo distinto de los zumbidos, identificando el sonido como murmullos y voces, Minato no necesitó intercambiar una mirada con la pelirroja para saber que ésta saldría corriendo en aquella dirección.

—¡Es la tortuga! ¡Por fin hemos alcanzado a la tortuga! —anunció saltando de guijarro en guijarro, olvidándose ya de mirar lo que encontraban en el camino e inclusive un poco de Minato, quien apuró el paso para seguir a su lado, esquivando un poco de hierva antes de poder ver el lugar al que ambos se dirigían, identificando sin el menor problema una larga mesa y a tres personas, dos de las cuales hablaban mientras una tercera dormía apoyando la cabeza sobre el blanco mantel—. ¡Ahí está! Minato ¿puedes verla? —entusiasmada la pelirroja preguntó señalando incluso al sujeto de cabello gris y bufanda verde, y el rubio mirándola a ella y a las tres personas que en apariencia tomaban te, aunque confundido asintió.

—Si, claro que puedo —contestó, no obstante, notando algo sumamente extraño.

Y no solo era que la tortuga en realidad no parecía una tortuga (ni siquiera tenía un caparazón, aunque si llevaba un bastón con una flor medio extraña), en realidad lo que tenía confundido y desorientado a Minato era ni más ni menos que, en lugar de ver a aquellas personas en un tamaño proporcional, mientras más se acercaban ellos a la mesa, todo en ella estaba creciendo mucho más del doble de su tamaño actual.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo más, debo ir al castillo, todos están esperándome. —escucharon decir a la tortuga que no era en realidad una tortuga, viéndole incluso empujar la taza de té antes de ponerse de pie.

—¡Yagura espera! —Gritó Mei para hacerse oír por aquellas grandes personas mientras Minato se esforzaba por seguirle el paso, y tanto la tortuga como su acompañante más cercano (un anciano completamente calvo que apenas podía moverse) miraron hacia abajo, mientras el tercer personaje en el comedor (otro anciano que aparentemente estaba dormido sobre el mantel) se incorporó hasta de su silla y gritó.

—¡No, de ninguna manera firmaremos ningún tratado que no beneficie a nuestra aldea! —dijo, interrumpiendo al sujeto de cabello claro, atrayendo sobre él la mirada de sus acompañantes.

Tanto el anciano como la tortuga que no era tortuga suspiraron.

—Vuelve a dormir Byakugen —ofreció amablemente el anciano con voz pausada mirando al otro anciano que parecía estar medio visco, pero se sentó sin problemas, tomando entonces la taza de té frente a él para beber.

Tanto Mei como Minato llegaron en ese momento hasta la mesa y la pelirroja no dudó ni un instante en acercarse a la tortuga-no-tortuga sin importarle siquiera que con su escasa estatura apenas le llegara a la altura de la rodilla.

—Yagura —insistió, su mano tirando de la tela del pantalón del muchacho y Minato notó entonces la cicatriz que cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, además del desagrado en su rostro al voltear y mirarla.

—Apártate. No tengo tiempo para ti: se me hace tarde —dijo, y Minato se apresuró para sujetar a Mei cuando la mano de Yagura le dio un empujón sin la menor consideración para apartarla de su camino.

—¡Que grosero! —se quejó el anciano visco, devolviendo la taza a su lugar—. En mis tiempos castigábamos a los niños para enseñarles a respetar más a las figuras de autoridad —farfulló, dándole entonces una mirada por sobre el borde de la mesa a Mei, quien se apoyaba aún contra el cálido cuerpo de Minato que permanecía a su espalda y la sujetaba tratando de reconfortarla por el desdén con que inexplicablemente fue tratada.

El anciano calvo asintió desde su asiento lento, muy, muy lento, pero también la miró.

—Todos sabemos que no es su culpa. Pero es bueno que llegaras —expresó su gusto por verla esbozando una sonrisa desdentada que la propia Mei devolvió—: las cosas tienen que cambiar. Irás al casillo, ¿verdad? Tengo un bonito sombrero para adornar tu cabeza. Es azul y hace juego con tu vestido —explicó levantando uno de sus dedos en dirección a la pequeña pelirroja quien se puso de puntitas al ver que el anciano, aunque con gran lentitud, buscaba algo sobre la mesa: algo que pronto encontró y tomó, pero que tardó en acercar por su vejez y falta de fuerza a la pelirroja, cuyas manos extendió para recibirlo con gran honor.

—Prometo que lo cuidaré —aseguró la chiquilla, recibiendo con ayuda de Minato más que sombrero, una especie de capacillo romboidal de color azul con blanco. El anciano desdentado les sonrió y asintió.

—Confiamos en ti —dijo y con gran calma apartó su cansada vista de ellos para posarla sobre el viejo visco que comenzó a hablar tonterías sobre cómo él fundó una aldea de la nada y construyó castillos mientras una densa neblina se asentaba en los alrededores y Mei, mirando a Minato le sonrió con dulzura.

—Vamos, hay que ir al castillo.

—¿Por el camino de la tortuga? —cuestionó el rubio y ella mirando al frente asintió sin soltar el capacillo que era como del triple de su tamaño y que recién le habían entregado.


	6. Las rosas y el rey de espadas

**Capitulo 6. Las rosas y el rey de espadas.**

Mientras andaban por el camino, Minato notó como la espesa niebla invadía todo a su alrededor, salvo quizás el sinuoso camino por el que andaban. De hecho, Minato creía que era una verdadera suerte que pudieran ver lo que tenían al frente, aunque fuesen solo unos cuantos pasos...

En especial porque podía notar también que Mei crecía de forma progresiva. Y no solo se trataba de estatura: sus rasgos infantiles habían madurado poco a poco convirtiéndose en los de una mujer hermosa de mayor edad que cuando la encontró cerca del lago, con unos pómulos afilados, sus labios aun sonrosados y un cuerpo curvilíneo y tan bien proporcionado que el vestidito se le ajustaba tanto al cuerpo que en algún momento y casi sin notarlo, se había ido desgarrando hasta crear una larga abertura hacia la pierna izquierda dejándole ver lo torneado de sus muslos…

Y aunque imaginaba que un cambio similar se había generado en su propio cuerpo, salvo el sentir que su propia ropa le quedaba un poco ajustada, no había nada más.

Excepto tal vez esa necesidad de mirarla convirtiéndose de niña a mujer.

Por supuesto, en cuanto ella se detuvo y lo miró, el corazón de Minato dio un salto y sintió el rostro caliente al verse descubierto en el acto.

—¿Escuchas eso? —preguntó, al parecer sin notar el poco recatado escrutinio del que era presa, haciéndole poner atención a algo aparte de ella.

Y aún antes de que Minato pudiera reaccionar a las dos voces que de pronto se escucharon la vio salir del camino hacia donde estas se escuchaban, y actuando rápido, Minato la alcanzó.

—Se quedan las de color azul.

—No, mejor las blancas.

—Azul.

—Blancas.

—Azul.

—¡Blancas!

—¿Por qué gritan? ¿Qué les pasa? —cuestionó sin la menor duda Mei, deteniéndose al otro lado del rosal en que los dos sujetos de cabello blanco hablaban, atrayendo sobre ella su atención.

Y eran ambos tan parecidos, casi tan iguales en el color de sus ojos y dientes afilados que Minato supo que eran hermanos sin necesidad de preguntarlo.

—Suigetsu dice que debemos cortar todas las flores azules y quedarnos solo con las blancas, pero yo digo que no. Debemos cortar las blancas y dejar las azules que son mejores —respondió uno de ellos, el que era solo un poco más bajo que el otro hermano, cuya boca chasqueó.

—Eso no es cierto. Mangetsu está mintiendo —declaró el otro muchacho, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con sus ojos violetas a la pelirroja, que junto a Minato presenciaron el comienzo de una nueva discusión en la que un "estas mintiendo" y un "no, no lo estoy" dio paso a un "que si" y "que no", que podría volverse eterno si ella no se hubiese decidido a actuar—. ¡Basta! ¡A nadie le importa quién miente y quién dice la verdad! —interrumpió y ambos hermanos la miraron.

—Entonces no importa tampoco si te corto la cabeza —se escuchó una tercera voz.

Y ante la sorpresa de Minato, la niebla repentinamente se cristalizó formando decenas de paredes de cristal que se interponían en su camino y reflejaron al dueño de la voz: un hombre de cabello negro y rostro parcialmente cubierto por una venda que sostenía una larga espada en cuyo filo más cercano al mango existía un semicírculo, lugar mismo en que el cuello blanco y terso de Mei se encontraba amenazado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla en peligro, no solo en una imagen de cristal sino a tan solo uno o dos pasos de distancia, y sin dudar él mismo trató de atravesar el cristal, sus dedos empujando la fina lámina y después golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas, llamándola, logrando únicamente que la placa temblara y entre los reflejos viera de forma momentánea su propia cara.

Y no obstante sus temores, gracias a todos los cristales que frente a él actuaban como espejos, Minato pudo ver con absoluta y total claridad el rostro sereno de la pelirroja cuya carnosa boca formaba una bonita pero peligrosa sonrisa mientras que su único ojo visible se dirigía hacia el propio rostro de su atacante cuando habló.

—Ambos sabemos que no podrías hacerme ni un solo rasguño, aunque quisieras —le retó.

Entonces los peores temores de Minato se materializaron frente a sus ojos al ver que el hombre empujaba a Mei por la espalda y con la otra mano tiraba de la espada con toda intención de degollarla... mas ella, actuando con gran agilidad logró desviar el arma y salvar literalmente el cuello, agachándose y dándole una patada al enmascarado, que saltó como respuesta arrastrando el filo de la larga espada unos instantes antes de embestir de nuevo contra ella, cuyas manos formaron una secuencia de sellos rápidos e infló el pecho para escupir un chorro de lava ardiente y roja por la boca, fundiendo los cristales que les separaban convirtiéndolos de nuevo en esa espesa niebla que por algunos angustiosos instantes, le obstruyó a Minato la vista y le impidió ir en su ayuda...


	7. El Rey Azul y la reina Blanca

**Capitulo 7. El Rey Azul y la reina Blanca.**

—¿Mei?

Llamándola tentativamente en una voz muy baja y suave, Minato tras echar un vistazo alrededor y determinar que no había peligro, se agachó frente a ella, sus manos permitiéndose apartar el rojo cabello de su rostro para examinarlo y exhalando el aire que había estado conteniendo tras verificar que no existía ni un solo rasguño.

Aun así, ella no lo miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes, más concentrada mirando la sangre en las rosas que en el hombre frente a ella, cuyo corazón se encogió ante tal muestra de absoluta indiferencia.

—Mei por favor, debemos irnos —buscando hacer contacto visual con ella de nuevo le llamó, agachándose incluso un poco más mientras permanecía de rodillas tratando de que lo mirara, pero ella no reaccionó hasta que él, en un intento un tanto desesperado, acarició con ambas manos las de ella, quien parpadeó y por fin levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Pero no tengo ningún otro sitio a dónde ir.

—Ven conmigo, a Konoha —le ofreció inmediatamente él, descartando por completo el seguir buscando a la tortuga que ella tanto perseguía.

Desde su perspectiva, seguir haciéndolo era una completa pérdida de tiempo, considerando la manera en que él la trató junto a la mesa del té, y tal vez ella comenzaba a pensar lo mismo pues mientras intercambiaban miradas y Minato aún sujetaba sus manos, el bonito semblante de Mei poco a poco fue cambiando de la absoluta desolación que padecía a la seguridad y absoluta confianza de que lo que él le decía estaba bien.

—Konoha —repitió como si estuviera saboreando la palabra en su boca, sus ojos verdes fijos en los azules de Minato, quien asintió—. Konoha, donde está Rin, Kakashi y Obito —le dijo, y Minato de nuevo asintió.

—Sí, exacto. ¿Qué dices, vamos? —preguntó, el ansia apenas palpable en su voz, buscando ferviente su aprobación, misma que Mei en el acto entregó.

—Sí. Sí, vamos —accedió dándole una sonrisa honesta que lo alivió.

Sin más palabra, el rubio se incorporó ayudándola también a ella a ponerse de pie, sus intenciones de volver tras sus pasos echas a un lado cuando ella dijo que debían cruzar por el castillo, mismo al que se adentraron aún tomados de la mano.

La mayoría de los pasillos y salones por los que pasaron se encontraban vacíos, solitarios incluso de mobiliario salvo una serie de retratos a los que, ninguno de los dos prestaron, mucha atención más concentrados en la búsqueda de la salida que Mei estaba segura de conocer.

—Es por aquí —le dijo girando en un pasillo a la derecha, cruzando una gran puerta ornamental que recordaba las grandes olas del mar y Minato notó incluso un cambio de piso en el salón: mosaicos blancos y azules se alternaban los unos a los otros y al fondo una gran ventana emitía una delicada luz exterior.

Mei apretando de su mano con alivio sonrió, mirándolo.

—Es ahí —afirmó, dando ambos un par de firmes pasos cuando una voz les interrumpió.

—Llegas tarde —dijeron y apartando los ojos de su objetivo la pelirroja se giró.

—Yagura.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo el hombre bajo, puesto que ahora que Mei había crecido era evidente la baja estatura de la supuesta tortuga, que escoltado por un grupo de personas se posicionó sobre uno de los mosaicos azules, acto que algunos otros miembros de dicho grupo imitaron mientras que los otros, gente como el anciano del sombrero ayudado por un muchacho de cabellera azul y gogles, cruzaron la estancia para llegar a donde estaban ellos, sonriendo.

—Ya es tiempo de que tome su puesto —dijo el gentil anciano ocupando su sitio sobre un mosaico blanco, mientras el jovencito, con el rostro sonrojado la miraba casi con devoción.

—Juro que la protegeré —le dijo repentinamente actuando con mucha convicción, tomando su sitio sobre otro de los mosaicos blancos.

El corazón de Minato se aceleró cuando Mei poco a poco le fue soltando y giró para mirar en dirección a los oponentes ubicados en los mosaicos de color azul, que él mismo miró y casi comprendió la situación: aquello era un campo de batalla, como el shogi o el ajedrez.

—Mei… Mei vamos, debemos marcharnos... —suplicó el rubio en un susurro, adivinando de pronto sus intenciones, negándose a dejarla ahí.

—El duelo está por comenzar —dijo entonces un hombre alto y de mayor edad, uno de sus ojos cubierto por un parche como rasgo distintivo de entre todos los demás.

Mei asintió y su rostro serio no podía mostrarse más de acuerdo.

—Mei por favor–interrumpió el rubio alarmado. Entonces el hombre del parche en el ojo, ese que actuaba cual Rey le miró y ordenó:

—Tu: apártate. No perteneces aquí; desiste de todos tus intentos, aunque quieras no podrás llevártela.

—Pero ella quiere irse —protestó entonces él, su voz acallada al sentir la mano de Mei sobre su brazo.

—Descuida Minato, te prometo que estaré bien —habló entonces Mei—. Lo venceré, dejaré de ser la reina blanca y me convertiré en la reina azul, entonces podré salir. —Con gran convicción le habló, sus ojos verdes fijos en los azules de él cuyas manos se aferraron a ella, a su bello rostro mientras algo tiraba de su cuerpo hacia la ventana.

—Mei… Mei no quiero dejarte...

—No lo harás. Nunca lo harás porque siempre estarás aquí —aseguró, sus manos tomando las de Minato entre las suyas, un beso depositado sobre ellas antes de soltarlo y señalar a su corazón.

Aquella fuerza que tiraba de él, al no estar más anclado a ella, sin la menor resistencia lo elevó y absorbió hacia la ventana, sumergiéndolo nuevamente en una helada agua que por un instante le dejó sin respiración y lo sumió en una profunda oscuridad.


	8. Un dulce despertar

**Capítulo 8. Un dulce despertar.**

—Hokage-sama, ¿puede escucharme? Hokage-sama...

Al escuchar el llamado, Minato despertó abriendo poco a poco los ojos, sintiendo todos sus sentidos aún aletargados y su mente un tanto confundida, pero reconociendo al hombre de cara cuadrada y alivio en su expresión facial.

—Inoichi —saludó recibiendo su ayuda para incorporarse, reconociendo entonces la sala en que se encontraban, recordando además todo lo que había pasado y la misión de rescate en la que él mismo se había enfrascado…

—Temíamos que no lograra despertar. Es un gran alivio verlo a salvo y de regreso —interrumpió el otro sus cavilaciones, el recuerdo de su elección para entrar a la mente de la Mizukage aún cuando los Yamanaka eran los expertos en los jutsus de tipo mental hecho a un lado para ser reemplazado por la realidad.

—¿Y ella? ¿Despertó? —quiso entonces saber, mirando al rostro del otro, cuyo alivio fue reemplazado por la seriedad al contestar.

—Aún no. Recomiendo que esperemos un par de horas más y si entonces no ocurre ningún cambio…

Minato asintió comprendiendo, buscándola entonces con la mirada.

—Dame un momento a solas por favor —le pidió e Inoichi asintió antes de marcharse, y no fue hasta que la puerta se cerró que Minato se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, hacia Mei, deteniéndose al lado de la cama en que dormida reposaba.

En silencio Minato la observó: su rostro tranquilo y pacífico con sus ojos cerrados y su cabello rojo tan largo y liso extendido sobre la almohada, que simplemente no pudo evitar compararla con una de esas dulces y encantadoras princesas de los cuentos de hadas que dormían a causa de algún malvado hechizo.

Y tal vez fuera eso justo lo que ocurrió, de alguna manera el jutsu que habían usado en contra de ella para impedirle que se marchara de Kirigakure junto a él podría ser considerado una especie de hechizo, aunque de ninguna manera impidió que él la rescatara del cautiverio al que la habían sometido, manteniéndola aislada y lejos de él, quien a lo largo de su vida la había encontrado y conocido en las más difíciles situaciones, enredando sus destinos convirtiéndolo en una especie de héroe y príncipe cuyo único objetivo en su vida era rescatarla y hacerla feliz…

Y al pensar todavía en ello el rubio terminó sentándose a su lado, acariciando con ternura su mejilla, delineando el contorno de su rostro y se acercó despacio, muy lento hacia ella, mirando sus labios tersos y sonrosados, respirando el mismo aliento y pensando en que, tal vez, solo tal vez, Mei despertaría con el beso de amor verdadero que iba a dar...

.

F I N

.

* * *

 ** _Notas Finales:_**

 _Primero que nada, gracias por llegar hasta aquí._

 _Creo que para todos los que han leido al menos el listado de mis fics han podido deducir mi gusto por la mizukage Mei Terumi y por los ninjas de Kirigakure. De alguna manera, cada vez que escribo de ella procuro siempre incluir a uno u otro personaje de su aldea plasmando de alguna manera su relación entre ellos o cómo su existencia influyó en la vida y el universo de la pelirroja. Así que en esta historia, haciendo uso del recurso mágico que es la fantasía, fue que decidí poner algo de todo lo que pienso al respecto aquí. Aunque claro, todo desde la perspectiva externa de Minato, que en multiples momentos no termina de entender la situación o la relación de todos esos personajes con quien se enecuentra en su propia búsqueda de la princesa encantada._

 _Porque sí, al final me he atrevido a mezclar de alguna manera 2 distintos cuentos, no lo pude evitar jajajaja xD_

 _En fin, omitiendo más detalles o explicaciones más claras respecto a algunas cosas que pasan en el fic (tengo la intención de seguir escribiendo historias al respecto de forma más realista y no en el mundo de la fantasía), agradezco infinitamente a quienes se atrevieron a leer mi fic, la cajita de comentarios está abierta y disponible por si quieren compartirme alguna teoría o lo que se les venga a la cabeza, y sin mas que agregar, les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo lleno de inspiración y amor._

 _¡Besos, nos leemos en otro fic!_


End file.
